Emmerdale in 2019
2019 was Emmerdale's 48th year. Production is overseen by producers Kate Brooks and Laura Shaw and executive producer Jane Hudson. 322 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included Maya Stepney's grooming of Jacob Gallagher, Kim Tate's release from prison and the introduction of her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter, Moira Dingle's affair with husband Cain's secret son Nate Robinson, Victoria Barton's rape and consequent pregnancy, Robert Sugden's revenge against Victoria's rapist and his departure, the death of Lisa Dingle, Paddy Kirk discovering his real father, the breakup of Marlon and Jessie Dingle's marriage, the fire at the factory caused by Kerry and Amy Wyatt which killed Frank Clayton, and Harriet Finch's stalker who turned out to be her ex Will Taylor. Production 2019 featured a large number of cast exits. In January, Mark Jordon and Thomas Atkinson made their final appearances as Daz Spencer and Lachlan White, respectively. Lachlan had previously exited the show in September 2018, but made a brief return from behind bars. Lisa Dingle made her final appearance in May, when she died of amyloidosis. Jane Cox had played the role for 23 years, and is the longest-serving female cast member in the history of the show. Louisa Clein left the role of paedophile Maya Stepney as the character was sent to prison for her abuse of Jacob Gallagher in June. She also made a brief appearance in November and an off-screen appearance in December when she left her child at David Metcalfe's doorstep. Megan Macey left the village in August following the death of her partner Frank Clayton, as Gaynor Faye left the series after 7 years. Two more exits came in the form of Debbie Dingle and Jack Sugden Jr, who both left Emmerdale in August for Scotland. Jessie Dingle moved to Dubai in September after she was caught cheating on husband Marlon with her ex Al Chapman. Actress Sandra Marvin had spent 2 years in the role. Sally Dexter departed the show as Faith Dingle after nearly 3 years. Her character left when she was shunned by her family after it was revealed she knew about son Cain’s secret son Nate Robinson. She exited in October. Ryan Hawley left his role as Robert Sugden after 5 years, and the character was sent to prison for the murder of Lee Posner. He made his final appearance in November. Bernice Blackstock also exited the village in November, joining her daughter Dee Dee in Australia, as Samantha Giles left the show 7 years after her return, and 21 years after her first appearance. Asan N'Jie was sacked from his role as Ellis Chapman following an altercation with Hollyoaks star Jamie Lomas at the TV Choice Awards, and made his final appearance in October. The role was recast and given to Aaron Anthony, who debuted onscreen in December. The character of Amy Wyatt was also recast, and taken over by Natalie Ann Jamieson, who first appeared in March. Kim Tate made her full-time return to the village in March, following a brief stint the previous October. With the exception of that stint, this was her first appearance in 20 years. The following month, her son Jamie returned, now played by Alexander Lincoln. Another return from a long-gone character was that of Mandy Dingle, played by Lisa Riley, who had not appeared since 2001. She was seen briefly in January before making a full-time return in September. Cast additions included the introduction of Jamie Tate’s wife Andrea, played by Anna Nightingale, Dawn Taylor’s father Will, played by Dean Andrews, Paddy Kirk’s long-lost dad Bear Wolf, played by Joshua Richards and Ellis Chapman’s father Al, played by Michael Wildman. From April to August, a seventh episode of the show was broadcast regularly on Tuesdays at 8pm. As a result of this, 322 episodes of Emmerdale were broadcast in 2019, more than in any other year. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas and Doug Potts. * The Grange - Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (until March). Bob Hope (until January). Billy Fletcher (from February). Pete Barton (February, October to December). *'The Woolpack' - Chas Dingle and Paddy Kirk (both until August, from October). Charity, Noah and Moses Dingle, and Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (all until August). Bear Wolf (April to August, from October) and Eve Dingle (from October) *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch, Pearl Ladderbanks and Dawn Taylor. Will Taylor (from September). *'Tug Ghyll' - Tracy Metcalfe. Leyla Harding (until June). Frank Clayton (until May). Maya Stepney (until April). Kerry Wyatt (June to October) *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer. Daz Spencer (until January). Kyle Winchester (January to February) Kerry Wyatt. (until April, from October). Amy Wyatt (March to April). Will Taylor (September only). *'Mill Cottage' **'Apartment One' - Aaron Dingle and Liv Flaherty. Victoria Barton (June) Robert Sugden (Until October) Cain Dingle (from October). **'Apartment Two' - Ellis Chapman (January to April). Pete Barton (February only). *'Dale View' - Wendy Posner (from December). *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker and Cathy and Heath Hope. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor, Carl Holliday and Rodney Blackstock. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Matty Barton (January to April). Amy Wyatt (from June). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden and Gabby Thomas. Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (from March) Bernice Blackstock (until November) Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe. Jacob Gallagher (until June and from September). Leyla Harding (from June). Theo Metcalfe (from December) *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey (until August). Frank Clayton (May to August). *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Jack Sugden (January to August). Sarah Sugden (from January). Faith Dingle (July to August). Charity, Noah and Moses Dingle and Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (all from August). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pete Barton (until February, March to July). *'Butlers Farm' - Cain (until October), Moira and Isaac Dingle. Debbie Dingle, Sarah and Jack Sugden (all until January). Matty Barton (until January, from April). Kyle Winchester (until January, from February). Pete Barton (July to October). Paddy Kirk, Bear Wolf and Chas Dingle (August to October). Mandy Dingle and Vinny (September only). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Jessie Grant (until September) Ellis Chapman (until January, April to October, from December) Billy Fletcher (until February, from ??) Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. Faith Dingle (until July). Amy Wyatt (April to June). Kerry Wyatt (April to June). Jacob Gallagher (June to September) *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle and Lydia Hart. Zak Dingle (from May). Lisa Dingle (May only). Faith Dingle (from August). Mandy Dingle and Vinny (from September). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Manpreet Jutla (from February). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Graham Foster (until November). Kim Tate (from March). Jamie Tate (from May). Andrea and Millie Tate (from June). Widdup Lane *'Wylies Farm' - Nate Robinson and Pete Barton (from December). '' Who works where '''Main Street' *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Diane Sugden and Tracy Metcalfe. *'The Woolpack' - Charity, Chas and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton, Bob Hope and Lydia Hart. Matty Barton (from January). Dawn Taylor (August to November) *'Beauty & Bernice' - Kerry Wyatt Bernice Blackstock (until November). Mandy Dingle (from November) *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey (until August). Leyla Harding (from March). Andrea Tate (from September) *'Barton and Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. Debbie Dingle (until August) *'Café Main Street' - Brenda Walker and Rodney Blackstock Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe and Matty Barton. *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Rhona Goskirk (until December). Belle Dingle (from February). Jamie Tate (from May) *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Sam Dingle. Pete Barton'' (until December).'' Nate Robinson (April to October). Other *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Nicola King, Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt, Frank Clayton and Lydia Hart (all until August). Billy Fletcher (January to August). Dawn Taylor (February to August). '' *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle. Ellis Chapman '(until October). *'Home Farm Estate' - Graham Foster, Nicola King and Priya Kotecha. Kim Tate ''(from March). Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (both from May) *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King Robert Sugden (until October). *'Hotten Academy' - Jessie Grant (until August) and Maya Stepney (until April). *'Abbott Lane Surgery' - Liam Cavanagh and Manpreet Jutla. Wendy Posner (from December). *'Waterhouse International' - Graham Foster and Kim Tate. Nicola King (until January). *'Wylies Farm' - Nate Robinson and Pete Barton (from December). Awards and nominations National Television Awards * Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) * Best Newcomer: James Moore (Winner) * Best Serial Drama Performance: Emma Atkins (Nominee), Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) Television and Radio Industries Club Awards' * Soap of the Year: Emmerdale (Winner) British Soap Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Actress: Lucy Pargeter (Winner) * Villain of the Year: Claire King (Nominee) * Best Male Dramatic Performance: Dominic Brunt (Nominee) * Best Female Dramatic Performance: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Charity’s Abuse (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: James Moore (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Joe-Warren Plant (Nominee) * Best Onscreen Partnership: Lucy Pargeter and Dominic Brunt (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: Chas and Paddy say goodbye to baby Grace (Episode 8273 (1st October 2018)) (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Nicola Wheeler (Nominee) * Scene of the Year: Cain's confession to Debbie (Nominee) * The Tony Warren Award: Val Lawson (Winner) TV Choice Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) * Best Soap Actor: Ryan Hawley (Nominee), Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Soap Actress: Isabel Hodgins (Nominee) * Best Soap Newcomer: Olivia Bromley (Nominee), Asan N'Jie (Nominee) Inside Soap Awards * Best Soap Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Soap Actress: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) * Best Bad Girl: Louisa Clein (Winner), Claire King (Nominee) * Funniest Male: Dominic Brunt (Nominee) * Funniest Female: Sally Dexter (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Amelia Flanagan (Nominee), Joe-Warren Plant (Nominee) * Best Partnership: Emma Atkins and Michelle Hardwick (Nominee), Lucy Pargeter and Dominic Brunt (Winner) * Best Showstopper: Victoria's rape (Nominee) * Best Shock Twist: Flashbacks to The Big Night Out (Winner) * Best Exit: Jane Cox (Winner) * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) Digital Spy Reader Awards * Best Evening Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Soap Actor (Male): Danny Miller (Nominee) * Most Devastating Soap Death: Jane Cox (Nominee) * Best Soap Storyline: Maya grooms Jacob (Nominee) * Best Soap Couple: Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle (Nominee) * OMG Soap Moment: Maya attacked on Big Night Out (Nominee) * Best Soap Newcomer: Jay Kontzle (Nominee) Diva Awards * Actor of the Year: Michelle Hardwick (Winner) * Storyline of the Year: Emmerdale (Winner) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2019